


A Holiday in the Life

by danithegirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, New Years, Underage Drinking, references to former dickbabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithegirl/pseuds/danithegirl
Summary: Short drabble of Wayne Manor's New Years celebration from Damian's point of view.





	A Holiday in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> There is alcohol and there's VERY minimal underage drinking, just as a warning. Other than that, just the batfam getting along for once and making good memories <3 (heavily based on my own new years experience this year haha)

“Get away from me Todd, you smell like a bar.” Damian shoved at Jason, but to no avail. Damian’s struggle only motivated Jason to sling an arm around his little brother’s shoulders and lean onto him with more weight. “Todd!”

Dick laughed and bumped into Damian’s other side. “I know, Damian. Aren’t brothers so annoying?” He laughs and roughs up Damian’s hair, then Jason’s as Jason laughs along. Dick turns to take a sip from the glass he’d been holding, and Damian grimaces.

“Disgusting,” he scoffs. “You’re just as bad as Todd.” Damian makes a face and tries to duck under his big brothers, but Jason nearly topples over and Dick barely catches him in time, both of them laughing. 

Damian straightens up his jacket and goes to sit on the couch instead, next to Cass. He takes the rare opportunity to look around the room at his entire family, gathered in one place. Not mushy and “traditional” like Dick tried to make Christmas, not a public gala like Halloween, but just a bunch of family making the living room very bright and loud, counting down the minutes till the new year.

Dick and Jason had started making drinks hours ago. While Dick typically doesn’t drink incredibly often or excessively, it is no secret that he enjoys having some drinks with Jason or Barbara on occasion. He can frequently be seen stealing his fourth or fifth glass of champagne from a server at galas. But tonight, he and Jason decided to show off their bartending knowledge and make everything they could think of from anything they could find. Stephanie, Barbara, Tim, Bruce, and even Alfred had been convinced to try a drink or two, but Damian had a suspicion that most of the drinks had disappeared because of the two themselves. 

Tim and Steph were currently perched on the edge of the coffee table, passing back a forth a huge frozen mug that Jason had handed them ten minutes ago. “Ginger beer,” he had told them. “Lime juice, vodka, and ginger beer. You two are too young for anything else we’re making, so you stick to this and the Jell-o shots, yeah?”

Bruce was sitting at the side table, sipping slowly from a glass that had a huge block of ice and an orange slice, and talking to Barbara. She takes a sip of his drink and grimaces. “You know, I can make you a much better old fashioned than that, right? Dick used way too much brandy. He’s not the expert he thinks he is sometimes,” she jokes.   
Bruce actually chuckles a little and agrees. “Don’t tell him that, though.”

Alfred was near the two oldest brothers, showing them how to make a gin fix. “I won’t let you ruin the reputation of my home country because you don’t know how to properly mix an English classic.” No one was particularly surprised that Alfred is incredible at making cocktails, because he’s incredible at most other things as well. 

Damian looked around at his loud and somewhat annoying family, and for some reason felt a little flare of happiness in his chest. Drunk and ridiculous as they were at the moment, his oldest brothers cared about everyone so much, and they sure knew how to make everyone feel comfortable. Tim, while he was also on Damian’s nerves more often than not, was opening up more lately. He would talk to Damian sometimes just about unimportant things, and as odd as it sounded, Damian felt like it meant Tim was starting to trust him more. Stephanie always brought light into a room, even though she was sarcastic and had a mischievous streak. She was a comforting presence in the room even though she wasn’t a sibling. Barbara was similar. Although not part of the family, and even though her relationship with Dick was now more of a close friendship, she always felt like family to them and was more than welcome in the crowd. 

Upon looking closer at Bruce and Alfred, they exchanged glances every now and then and spoke in their silent language that they had. Tonight more than ever, though, it was all good talk. It was all “I’m so glad this is happening,” and “Look at these kids that we helped raise. How did they turn out so well despite everything.”

And Damian – well, he felt much the same. Damian, as much as he felt out of place sometimes among the others, loved them all very much. He was so glad this is the family he ended up with.

He turned to Cass when he felt her eyes on him. Cass, the most observant of the family, had silently watched the whole night unfold, content to sit on the couch and listen to everyone’s joy. It was a rare thing, and Damian didn’t blame her. But now, Cass’s eyes were on him. Not calculating, not reading him like they so often did, but just admiring him. He flustered a little under her gaze. 

She reached forward and pulled him over by the sleeve, into a lose side embrace. “Glad to have you…as family,” she said. Damian smiled to himself and leaned easily into her side as he watched the TV screen in front of them. 

“A minute!” Dick suddenly shouted into the room, grabbing everyone’s attention. “Less than a minute left!”

Jason came to lean against the back of the couch behind Damian, and Dick stood next to Babs as she moved to see the screen. Tim and Steph came to sit next to Cassandra on the other side of the couch, and Bruce scooted closer to watch the screen as well.

“Ten! Nine!” Dick started the countdown and everyone joined in as they watched the scene in New York City on the screen. 

“Eight! Seven! Six!” The ball dropped closer to the ground every second, and Damian grinned as he joined in on the counting. 

“Five! Four!” Cass tightened her arm around Damian and grinned as well. 

“Three! Two! One!”

POP!

“Happy New Year!”

Confetti was thrown from somewhere in the room, and Jason had popped the cork off a Champagne bottle, apparently spraying Dick and Barbara simultaneously. Laughter erupted from them and Dick splashed some of the liquid back at Jason.

Damian watched as Cass and Tim both leaned in from either side to kiss both of Steph’s cheeks while she laughed aloud. Dick leaned down for Barbara to kiss him on the cheek and stood up again grinning like a child. Jason upturned the bottle of champagne to drink straight from the bottle, which made Damian laugh out loud. 

Damian flinched in surprise as Cass pulled him over closer, and kissed him on the head. “Happy New Year, baby bro,” she smiled at him. 

He hugged her back. “Happy New Year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank so much for reading! Happy New Year!


End file.
